Frozen: Red Snow
by Wishing5tar
Summary: A bridge between "Frozen" and "The Snow Queen," "Red Snow" relates how Queen Elsa became the Snow Queen of Andersen's fairy tale through Helsa shipping. There's some violent/sexual content, but that's why it's rated M. Be sure to check out the work of my shipping/fanfic/Frozen mentor, Starstorm0m394.


**Part I: A Night to Remember**

Years had passed since Arendelle was rescued from its everlasting winter. The castle gates were always open and the people's beloved Queen Elsa and Princess Anna welcomed them to the annual Spring Ball. Every lady had flowers in her hair, with flowers on every gentleman's lapel. Whether in gardens or pots, it had become very fashionable to grow one's own flowers for display on the day of the festival. Oh, it was a festival indeed. The whole of Arendelle was in colorful bloom. In fact, for all the garlands and wreaths hanging about the castle, you might have mistaken the ballroom for a garden party. All the blossoms and dancing maidens were indeed lovely, but none so much as the royalty.

People talked for days about how Princess Anna and Kristoff the Ice Master danced the polonaise with the harmony of clockwork figurines. That was no surprise, as the two were often known to dance through the night and into the next morning. However, the real highlight of the evening came when Queen Elsa stepped onto the dance floor to show her skill. The merrymakers' first hint of her arrival was the dainty tapping of her ice slippers on the marble steps. They wondered at the mask she wore, all ice blue and snow white, for it was made of ice and snow, with frosty wisps and arabesques of intricate design to complement her gown. This was no masquerade ball, but she was escorted by a mysterious man who also wore a mask, black with a silver trim, to match a sable cloak. Both wore flowers made of soft rime, a bluebell cluster in Elsa's twisted bun and a single white rose on the masked man's coat. Together, they cut a marvelous figure. Elsa looked more elegant than the onlookers thought anyone, even a queen, possibly could. The man in black was as tall and stately as a knight. A varsovienne began, with couples clasping hands and skipping across the ballroom. One by one, they dropped out of the dance until everyone was simply watching the lone remaining couple. Queen Elsa leapt and kicked with the grace of a winter wind in the masked man's arms, their flowers glistening in the candlelight.

As this last dance ended, Elsa bid her subjects and courtiers good-night. The curious Anna was far from satisfied. She dashed up to her sister to give voice to her mood. "Elsa! Is that really all you came for? The celebration wasn't the same this year without you." Anna hesitated a moment, suddenly remembering courtesy. "Sir," she said to the masked man, "I did not mean to interrupt. I am Princess Anna of Arendelle." She grudgingly curtsied to the solemn stranger.

The stranger bowed with a hand over his heart, but said nothing. "My escort is honored, but we cannot wait. Good night, Anna." As she spoke, Elsa seemed still more distant than her mask made her look. Anna examined the man in black closely, seeing nothing beyond the glossy ebony and twinkling silver of his mask. Elsa ran her agile fingers through his hair as they turned to leave.

Kristoff caught up at that moment, breathing hard. "That's your sister," he panted, "friendly and outgoing one minute, and the next she's made of ice."

"There was some warmth," Anna said incredulously. "Of course, I wouldn't believe it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, but . . ." she shook her head.

"But?"

"As she turned, I saw that under her mask she was blushing. Elsa doesn't show much emotion, especially in public, but even I've never seen her do that." Anna was confused, even as the idea brought out her natural determination. "We're going to have to do a little sleuthing about this mystery man."

"Oh, fantastic," groaned Kristoff. "I can't wait to see where this leads us."

Anna and Kristoff borrowed some clothes from the servants' quarters. The entire castle had to be cleaned after the festivities, so they were able to blend in without any trouble. They snooped through the corridors and crept through secret passages within the castle walls looking for any trace of Elsa and the man in black. As they were about to sneak around a corner, a voice exclaimed, "Hey, you two! What are you doing all the way back here? Kristoff! Anna!" Anna sprang into Kristoff's arms with a yelp.

"Don't scare us like that," chided Anna. Kristoff fought to stifle his laughter as she fought free of him. "Besides, I could ask you the same question."

"Well, I asked you first. Then again, you are the princess, so I guess I'll answer first also," replied Olaf with his usual jolliness. "I saw Elsa dancing with her guest and wanted to find out who he was. All I know so far is that he sailed here to Arendelle about a week ago and has stayed hidden in a guest room since then." Olaf gasped with excitement. "Are you here to find out who he is too?"

"Wait, slow down," said Kristoff. "You said he came in a week ago, right?" He turned to a puzzled Anna. "Did you know he was here?"

"I had no idea," replied Anna.

"This is turning into more of a mystery than we thought," said Kristoff. "Can you think of any reason your sister wouldn't mention this?"

"No, but we're about to find out. Which way did they go, Olaf?" Anna asked.

"Oh, they went to the chambers of the King and Queen just now," he said.

That was all she needed to hear. Anna sped down the hall with Kristoff struggling to keep up with her. He hoped she would do nothing rash, but he knew her too well to hope wholeheartedly. The door was left ajar and they peered into the firelit room. Kristoff preemptively pressed a hand over Anna's mouth, just in the nick of time. She could not keep silent on her own when she saw Elsa scatter her mask and reach for the man's. Elsa's fingers cast off a cold vapor when she touched the man's warm face and removed his disguise. Hans. Prince Hans of the Southern Isles had returned to Arendelle in secret. Of course this would be hidden from Anna. As her sister had predicted, she was outraged. Anna exploded through the door to give a piece of her mind; Hans spoke first. "At last, you know." His dispassionate tone at once soothed and offended Anna. Explanations were in order.

**Part II: Stories by the Fire**

"Get away from her!" Anna said, looking crossly at both of them.

"You have never known me well enough to judge, Anna," Hans coolly replied.

The charm in his voice made Anna's resolve flutter, along with her heart. She was ashamed that his words could still do that to her. 'I canNOT trust him!' She thought to herself. 'I will NOT trust him!' "And Elsa," she said aloud, "Why did you hide this from me?"

"I hid it from you because I expected -correctly- that you would not understand and would react unreasonably." Elsa calmed her sister with a close hug. "That does not mean I didn't trust you. It only means that I wanted to spare your feelings until the right time. Regrettably, that time has come sooner than I would have liked. Come in and sit down . . . the whole three of you," Elsa playfully admonished. Kristoff and Olaf stepped out of the shadows and joined Anna on a sofa. Elsa and Hans shared a small couch opposite them and began their discussion.

Elsa clasped Hans' hand, knowing the risk she was taking. If there could be no reconciliation between Hans and Anna, then she would have to choose a side. She clung to the hope that her sister could be persuaded. "You must feel upset," Elsa said, "knowing that I kept a secret from you. However, Hans is not the man we once knew. He has changed, Anna."

"He left here a prisoner," Anna retorted. "I trust you, Elsa, but I don't trust him. He has deceived us before and he's likely to do it again. For all I care, he should still be wasting in a cell." Elsa had never felt the bite of cold until she saw the expression Anna wore. The princess' contempt was focused on the joined hands.

The sisters had also changed over the years. After her experiences with Hans, Anna was never quite who she was when the castle gates were shut. The gates of her heart were now shut to any who had not already entered. When Elsa opened herself to love and dispelled the everlasting winter, she discovered happiness for the first time since childhood. The gates of her heart were open and Hans strode through. "My debt to society is paid. I have spent much time wasting in a cell and have suffered more penance than even you might wish on me." Hans gazed at Anna across a wide gulf.

"It's better than you deserve," said Kristoff. He bristled at Hans' display of innocence. "And your debt, by the way, was owed to this society. You didn't try to usurp the throne of the Southern Isles. You tried to become king of Arendelle, which almost buried this land in a blizzard. Who would you rule when everyone here had starved to death?" Kristoff smiled with a vindictive confidence. "It's very telling that your homeland punished one of its princes instead of letting you go scot-free."

Elsa broke in, "He served his prison term voluntarily!" Kristoff's smile fell. "Listen. Hans' father offered him a pardon. He didn't have to stay in a dungeon, but he did because he was genuinely remorseful. The knowledge that he would never get what he believed was his birthright misguided him. That is what brought him to Arendelle."

"My own wickedness and greed brought me to Arendelle," Hans said in a low voice, bowing his head. "You are too kind, Elsa. Nothing misguided me. I knew what I was doing and knew that it was wrong." He looked up and met her gentle gaze. "But that is over now. I thank you for understanding that and giving me a new chance."

Olaf looked at the faces around him: Hans' contrition, Elsa's compassion, Kristoff's bewilderment, and Anna's disbelief. "Guys," he said with hesitation, "I think he deserves a second chance."

"I don't know what to think," said Kristoff.

"No," said Anna.

Elsa felt the choice she had long dreaded weigh on her suddenly. She heaved a deep sigh. "Why, Anna? You have always been so kind. Is there no room in your heart for mercy?"

"There is room in my heart for mercy," Anna told her, "and for caution." Anna chose her next words very carefully. Her perceptive mind was aware of Elsa's choice, though she could not imagine Elsa deciding in Hans' favor. "Because I cannot see the matter as you do, I ask you to see it as I do. Hans' ability to influence people can make him seem all too endearing. Even if he is sincere in your relationship, he will still be the one in control. That is dangerous to our people when his relationship is with the queen." In spite of her disagreement, Elsa thought Anna sounded reasonable. "Without knowing what he intends to do with his second chance, I cannot feel that Arendelle is completely safe." She turned now to Hans. "And what exactly is your intention?"

"I have secured a post as ambassador," Hans admitted.

As he had feared, this redirected Anna's anger to Elsa. "Elsa, why was I not told of this? I am the princess of this realm! I need to know as much as you know about governance to assist you, or to rule at times when you cannot," tears welled up in Anna's eyes. She did not want to ask her next question, but she had to. "What else have you kept secret from me?"

Hans answered to spare Elsa further confrontation with her sister. "She has kept nothing else from you," he stated, relieved as her teary glare returned to him. "Indeed, she did not even want to keep this from you, but did at my urging. At first, Elsa and I were not sure there would be any secret to keep from you. That has changed with time. Once we were certain of our relationship ourselves, there was no reason to delay this conversation, however painful. We understand your sorrow and now must ask for understanding on your part."

"What am I to understand?" Anna asked tensely.

"We're in love!" Elsa blurted, finally relieved of her burden for better or worse.

"But we love each other too," stammered Anna. "Your act of true love saved my life. Are you saying I can't count on that anymore?"

"Of course you can, my dear sister," said Elsa with a smile. "Nothing has to change between us. I'm only asking you to accept that things have changed between Hans and me. We're in love," she repeated.

Anna dried her eyes. "Are you really?" she half-laughed and half-sobbed. "If you truly trust him," she said to Elsa, "then perhaps I can try to trust him too."

"I'm glad that's settled," said Elsa. She relaxed her grip on Hans' hand. "Now, then," she said with a glance toward Olaf, "what have you been up to?"

"Well, um," said Olaf, "my curiosity got the better of me and I happened to run into these two in the hallway, so we sort of followed you."

"Elsa knows you too well," said Hans, looking at all three of them with a smirk.

"They planned this," said Kristoff with a jaded expression.

"It was the only way to contain any - unpleasantness," explained Elsa.

Anna knew this was a fair assessment. She would not have reacted well to seeing Hans go openly at the Spring Ball, which would have reflected poorly on the royal family. "But how did this all begin?" she asked.

"It began with a letter from Hans some years ago," Elsa replied. "He wrote an explanation of his actions and I expected a hollow apology. What I actually read was a sincere show of conscience. At first I was tempted to leave it at that, but I wrote back to him. I thanked him for realizing the error of his ways and expressed my hope that there could one day be peace between us."

"The warmth and empathy of her letter continue to move me each time I read it, even years later," said Hans, with a fond glance toward Elsa. "She and I came to know one another in a way that helped each of us understand the other's pain. The inability to lead our lives without others controlling us was a connection we never knew we had. Eventually, we recognized that common burden and connected in a way that was impossible for both of us until chance brought us together."

"All that lovey-dovey poetry helped, too," teased Elsa.

"The term is 'romantic' and there's no need to go into detail about that," Hans laughed.

Anna thought to herself, 'What!? He never wrote _me_ any poems.'

Elsa thought to herself, 'Anna probably would have gone wild for every sentimental verse.'

Hans cleared his throat.

"Anyway," continued Elsa, "you have the full story now. Hans and I are in love and plan to inform the public tomorrow. He is still mistrusted in Arendelle, so the people's acceptance would be much easier if the royals showed their trust. So much the better that the Ice Master is also here to learn the truth. Will you also show your trust, Kristoff?"

"Well, I can if it would help you and Anna." He shrugged. "This is a lot to process, but you've clearly given it a lot of thought. And Anna's behind you, so I am too."

"Wonderful!" said Elsa. She let her hair fall into its usual braid. "Now then, it's getting late and we have an important day ahead of us tomorrow. Good night, everyone." Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and Hans got up and bid her good-night.

Elsa saw them to the door. Hans remarked, "Oh, I very nearly forgot my mask." The other three waited in the hall as he went back in for it when Elsa closed and barred the door.

"They planned this," said Kristoff with an even more jaded expression.

**Part III: Passion**

Elsa sashayed back to Hans, her gown flying off of her like snowflakes in a gale. She undid the clasp of Hans' cloak while he unbuttoned his shirt. The cloak struck the floor with a thump. Her nimble fingers brushed across the sinewy contours of his chest and shoulders. She gently raked her nails down his back, admiring how devilishly handsome the years had made him. As her delicate, graceful hands slithered into his pants, his quivering member slithered up to meet them. Her grasp swiveled around the head, and she could feel her lover's pulse quicken as he stiffened for her. The blaze in the fireplace was a reflection of their passion for each other. Light flickered on Elsa's hips and Hans' warm, powerful hands caressed them.

He was surprised by her show of desire. She enjoyed their trysts as much as he did, but her new eagerness stemmed from the fact that they no longer had to keep it a secret. There was nothing to hold back anymore. Elsa led him to the hearth. In the warmth of the flames, they got a better look at each other. Elsa had an exquisite figure. Hans saw a face of becoming curves, a small, shapely nose, and scarlet lips, one of which was clamped in her tiny, white teeth. Beneath her fair face and alluring shoulders, he saw that her breasts floated in the flower of youth. Her narrow waist burgeoned into full, alluring hips. His eyes ranged down to her slender legs and pretty little feet. Elsa, what a delicious woman! She thought no less of him. His maturity had turned him from the stripling she once knew into a virile, rugged man. His high and austere cheekbones framed eyes as cool and beautiful as polished jade. She fondly remembered the nights she had spent enveloped in the corded muscles of his chest and arms. Her gaze slipped down to his swollen erection. Elsa was always impressed by the desire he showed for even the smallest sign on her part. Hans must deeply and truly want her, ignoring all others for his one and only. Elsa leaned in to kiss his chest, and reached up for his head. She would not stand on her toes, for the prince must do as the queen wishes. Hans bowed, surrendering to the bewitching kiss. They continued kissing each other's faces at random, dodging and slipping while Hans unbuckled his belt.

At last, he stepped out of his loosened pants and into Elsa's embrace. He slid his thumb across her lips, finally curling the lower lip and and kissing her with such a thrill that it was like the first time again. A tingling jumped from Hans' touch on Elsa's chin down to her heart, branching to run in parallel to her fingertips. They kissed with such zest for life that they thought they could die. They raced each other to the bed, Elsa lolling on it like a tigress in heat and Hans pouncing on her like a savage tiger. Their lips met again and their tongues frolicked, one over the other. Hans kissed her nose, cheek, neck, and shoulder, returning to the collarbone for a playful bite. Elsa laughed and toyed with his hair, petting him on his way to her breasts. A subtle squeeze brought a whispered moan out of her. He admired her complexion, as pale as snow in the moonlight, except for the rosy nipples that tingled as his tongue and lips massaged them. Even from there, he smelled it. The trickling perfume of her lust drifted up to beckon him.

Her knees rose as his tongue glided down to her legs. He kissed up and down the lengths of her inner thighs. He pulled her to him, tilting her up for long, pressing licks up the length of her tenderness. Her jewel stood hard and eager. Hans enveloped it in his mouth, licking and humming, the heat of his breath spreading over her. Elsa's legs trembled with threads of steel, she arched her back, she held her breath, and gave a long, slow sigh. He knew she was ready. A log collapsed in the fireplace with an upsurge of red sparks.

Hans reared up to mount her and carefully plunged himself into her. They rocked together, sharing the fancy that all was right in the world. Elsa wrapped her silky legs around his back, feeling the muscle underneath rise and fall like a trotting stallion's. Her arms held him close as she rolled one way and then the other, surprising Hans by gaining the top. She had made him her stallion now, and longed to ride him. The queen always had her way. They began to rock again, Elsa's curled toes sliding along the soft, smooth sheets. She bounced higher and higher until she slipped off of Hans. She sidled away from him with a coquettish smile.

Elsa waited invitingly on all fours. Hans looked into her ice blue eyes, splendid in the firelight. Elsa looked back into his eyes, green and terribly seductive. He mounted her anew, giving her a little spank for her insolence. Elsa delighted in the sting on her sassy flank. Hans took a firm grip and returned to their gratifying endeavor. As Elsa twitched and jerked, snatching at the sheets, he grinned like a hunter who had cornered a fox; but this vixen wanted to be cornered, wanted to be subdued.

They tumbled together, lying on their sides. Elsa felt Hans' hand slide under her head, the other entwined its fingers with hers. They continued at a slower pace now, a gentle wind blowing ahead of the storm. He kissed and nibbled her earlobe, a favorite place of Elsa's, and they took some time to catch their breath and savor the last act of a glorious performance. Hans drew himself up. Elsa lay on her back, open to him. He fell into her for the finale, slowly building the excitement for both of them. He gave her a tender kiss. She came up for another, giving his lip a naughty bite and refusing to let him go, even as he tried to pull free. Her face said it all. She was daring him to find a way out. Hans pulled his manhood almost free, working the widest part of the head in the soaked gates for several slow thrusts. He then thrust deep, making her gasp and freeing his lip. There would be no more games. He resumed the steadily building thrusts until the lovers were rocking like a ship in a squall. Elsa threw her arms around Hans. Hans finally collapsed into Elsa. Together, they went to heaven and back in a close, broiling embrace. She felt his weight and warmth upon her. He rested his head in her hair, a river of white gold.

Hans kindled a fire the next morning, knowing he would never get the blankets back from Elsa. "God damn it," he muttered under his breath, wasting yet another match. "For someone the cold never bothered, she certainly likes to hog the covers."

**Part IV: An Announcement to Arendelle**

A rosy dawn spread over Arendelle and winds of change drifted through the streets. The last of the holidays of the Spring Festival was marked by a speech from the queen. The crowds gathered and Elsa began her speech as usual, with wishes of happiness and fortune for her people. They admired the queen, her wisdom, beauty, and power made her a sovereign to make her people proud. They cheered for her speech, throwing flowers and shouting love and devotion for her. The people were shocked, however, when Elsa announced that a new ambassador had come from the Southern Isles. The two lands had had minimal dealings since the everlasting winter, but there was widespread sentiment that friendly relations should be renewed. Even the members of the crowd most in favor of this restoration of old bonds were apprehensive when the identity of the ambassador was revealed. "The ambassador shall be Prince and Admiral Hans Westergard!" Elsa said. Hans stepped out to the balcony. She thought this was a hard announcement to make to her sister, harder still to her subjects. The crowd was silent at first, but a slowly escalating growl and murmur spread among them. Some thought the queen had lost her mind. Others were even contemplating a riot. Elsa raised a hand, still the ruler. The crowd returned to its old quiet. Elsa continued her proclamation, "He is to serve so that relations between our lands might heal. There are many with doubts about one who was once our enemy. Let those doubts be forgotten. Queen Elsa shows her faith in Hans Westergard!" she shouted.

"Princess Anna shows her faith in Hans Westergard!" Anna added. The crowd could hardly believe what they were hearing.

"Kristoff, Ice Master, shows his faith in Hans Westergard!" boomed Kristoff. He thought his title was less than impressive. Still, the entire kingdom thought his engagement to Anna made the title of Ice Master as good as Prince.

Olaf looked down from the balcony, seeing the crowd's confusion. The conflict between their bitterness toward Hans and their faith in the queen was obvious. He was glad Elsa thought to make the announcement with help. He readied his book, the Compendium of Laws, to be lifted for the oath. Hans removed his glove and stood to one side of Olaf, Elsa on the other. "Swear now, for trust and duty," Elsa said Hans removed his glove.

"I shall so swear." Hans was committed to Elsa and his post, but he sensed the clear resentment of Arendelle. He knew they would trust their queen. He also knew that they would trust her less if he did not prove his honor.

"Repeat after me," Elsa instructed him. They spoke Hans' Promise of Appointment, line by line.

"I swear to defend the integrity and peace of Arendelle as if it were my homeland. I swear fealty to its people and to their rulers. In the name of peace, I will foster union and love between our peoples. In the name of virtue, I will yield my post if our peoples are opposed. These principles shall be my life's purpose for as long as I am ambassador." As was the custom, he spoke the final line alone, "Majesty, may your throne endure forever!" The last sentence of the oath would have galled the crowd if they knew the true extent of the relationship between the ambassador of the Southern Isles and their queen. For now, he was considered a usurper no longer. He was a man of Arendelle, and the queen's show of forgiveness moved even the hardest hearts.

"Hail Queen Elsa! Queen Elsa the Merciful!" The crowd cheered for her, accepting her choice. In spite of its oddity, there was nothing wrong with the queen's appointment of an ambassador. They would long remember Hans' misdeeds, but the people forgave one who the queen forgave.

The news quickly spread that Hans had voluntarily served a term in prison. That one so lofty as a prince should suffer that way removed the last traces of doubt. They now believed that his intent was noble. When Elsa's friends at court, who went among the crowds in disguise, brought back the news of the people's sentiment, she was quite pleased. "That's progress," she chirped, clapping with excitement and exchanging hopeful glances with Hans.

"I only have one more test to face," Hans said. That afternoon, he set out for a tour of the castle-town with a member of the royal guard. The requirement that guards on duty be armed made it less awkward that Hans' escort carried a weapon. Hans was glad of it, though. He still felt some tension about the disapproval the crowd displayed during the announcement. He rode through the streets, greeting others who were out and about for the end of the celebration. Everyone seemed cordial. They returned to the castle without incident, a pleasant surprise for Hans. He now resided in Arendelle in an ambassador's suite in the castle, in the same wing as the queen. That was convenient, for Elsa had shown him a secret passageway to her bed-chamber behind a tapestry in his room. Hans drew the tapestry aside and felt the smooth, cool bronze rungs of a tall ladder. He yearned for her.

**Part V: Lovers at the Crossroads**

For some time, matters in Arendelle were stable. The realm was at peace, its populace happy, and improved commerce made it more prosperous than ever. Prince Hans' diplomatic skills restored the old friendship between Arendelle and the Southern Isles. In the fullness of time, Queen Elsa and Princess Anna had grown into capable rulers. Elsa thought she should give her sister more experience governing the kingdom, so now and then she would enjoy a little vacation in her ice palace while Anna spread her wings and ruled independently. Those vacations became a way to retreat from the world. Soon, Elsa needed these retreats. She began to spend less and less time in Arendelle. People began to fear that, like the last time Elsa did this, they were at risk of an everlasting winter. Her heart sank into chaos. She would tell nobody what was wrong, but one other person knew without being told. Hans' skills as a diplomat were useful abroad, but they were of vital importance in Arendelle now.

"Elsa, you've spent all night crying. Is it really so terrible?" Hans asked his beloved.

"It is as terrible as I imagined," she gasped and stammered through her tears, "and so much more bitter now that it has become real! When will we be able to live without anyone else's control? I am a queen and you are a prince. Do we not have power and dominion? We should be able to go through with it, but it would feel to me and to all my dear subjects as if I had stabbed every last one of them in the back!"

Hans knew it was so. They had loved one another too deeply and too long. Their love was like a poplar seedling growing in a pot. It sprouted sunny yellow flowers and its leaves turned marvelous colors each year, but with time it steadily grew. It grew so surely that it must one day outgrow its pot and be planted in the earth. Finally, that breaking point had come. The tree's roots had shattered the pot. The two could hardly stand to be together without being married. Elsa was so blissfully happy when Hans showed her a ring. She grew warm and meekly shrank when he slid it onto her finger and asked for her hand in marriage. Too much time had passed for them to ignore the sound of wedding bells in their ears and in their hearts. Yet all was not well in their castle. Their relationship could only be kept secret for so long. Each passing day mounted new risk and pressure. They could not be married. Even a royal edict would not make it so, for Elsa knew it to be a betrayal of her people. Hans was reformed, yet among the people his wrongdoing was only forgiven, not forgotten. "Anything that so much as looks like your attempt at the crown would be looked on as treason," Elsa wept. She trusted Hans, but not everyone in Arendelle knew the changed Hans as closely as she did. They were likely to believe she had been deceived. It had happened to Anna, and Anna had once expected it to happen again if Hans were allowed into Elsa's life. Elsa felt as though she embraced a tame bear that would not attack. Others would see a bear and think of nothing but blood-splashed claws and rending fangs. She could not convince them.

"What then shall we do, my love?" Hans asked at a loss.

"There is a solution," Elsa said softly. After a pause, she was still silent.

"What solution?" asked Hans. "Why this despair if we can be together?"

"Abdication." Elsa dropped the word on him like a dreadful hammer blow.

"Elsa, don't do anything so drastic," Hans said reassuringly. He was about to tell her they would figure something out, holding his tongue when he remembered they had failed in that for some time.

"Why not?" asked Elsa indifferently. She had stepped beyond caring and took on a fey appearance.

"You are a queen!" said Hans, disbelieving. "Think of losing the castle, the servants, of losing Arendelle."

"I would give them up to be with you, Hans." Her posture was limp, belying the iron-willed certainty in her.

"Well, is there anything else you could do? You would marry me and step down from being the queen to being the wife of an ambassador. Can you think of any alternative? People don't cultivate thriving futures by jumping off the social ladder to catch it lower down. Consider that I didn't have to give up being a prince or admiral to become an ambassador, though I have not ruled or sailed the Southern Isles since coming here to you."

"We've tried to think of other ways; there are none." Elsa was about to offer a challenge she would rather have left unspoken.

"Is there any way to convince you not to throw away your great birthright?" Hans was out of ideas.

"If you don't like the idea of marrying a commoner, then," she savored the last tranquil moment before she invited strife, "admit that all you ever really loved about me was my crown." She expected Hans to be speechless, but he showed a hidden strength of his own.

"I love you, Elsa. Queen, commoner, or servant, I will always love you." Hans held her. He was sincere in his change. Elsa's resolve surprised him, yet he would stand by Elsa no matter what. She, in turn, was surprised by that. "Your happiness matters to me more than anything or any title. Anna will make an excellent queen. I only wanted you to keep the crown if you objected to giving it up for me. Since you are willing to give it up, then I promise to make it worthwhile." For the briefest moment, Elsa questioned herself and the relationship. Her doubts had to be cast aside. She could not abandon an undertaking, planned for years, which would give her the future she had secretly desired. She leaned in and returned Hans' embrace.

The following day, wedding plans were begun. Elsa did all she could as queen to make Anna's assumption of the throne as smooth as possible. Only a very few servants knew of the plans, for the announcement was meant to be a surprise to as many as possible. Princess Anna was constantly helping with the preparations and making new suggestions, as she had given much consideration to the romantic affair that would be her own wedding.

"If only," she sighed, "Kristoff would work up the nerve to ask me. I wonder if I should just ask him. Is there a rule that women can't propose?"

"What would be the point?" asked Hans, walking up just then. "I've already asked her and she's already said 'yes.'"

"Oh, of course," Anna said casually. "Let me congratulate you again. I couldn't be happier for the two of you, so hopelessly in love." Hans had finally won over Anna, with enough time. His ambassadorial skills had done a lot of good for her realm, but the main reason was his obvious change. What was clear to Elsa became clear to her. Hans was a new man. She just had to spend enough time around him to fully understand that the love he shared with Elsa was sincere.

"It's good to see everything coming together so discreetly. One wouldn't think such a grand celebration could be hidden. I suppose the castle staff keep so busy that they wouldn't notice the extra traffic and storage needs." He yawned. "There's just so much to do."

"Well, Elsa had her heart set on the wedding and the New Year falling on the same day. There would be a lot to do no matter what." Anna said, suddenly feeling how tired she was. "I'd better get back to work. Thanks for stopping by, but I'm sure I won't be able to rest until everything's ready." They went back to their own exhausting tasks, Anna selecting the music and Hans arranging the guest list. All plans were finally coming together.

**Part 6: The Love of the Snow Queen**

Three days before the grand celebration, Elsa was nowhere to be found. When a servant checked her bed-chamber, she discovered a letter addressed to Anna, who opened it as soon as the servant brought it to her.

'My dearest Anna,

So much has changed over the years, but more changes have come. By now, you must have discovered that I am not in the castle. Indeed, I have left Arendelle entirely. Do not despair. The land is left in good hands. It shall rest in your hands from now on, for I have abdicated my crown. It must come as a shock to you, but it was necessary. Our people would have felt betrayed to have Hans become their king, even though they had nothing to fear. I know you will lead Arendelle into golden years, my blessed sister and my queen. Use the extra decorations and delicacies for your coronation. We had prepared for a surprise party anyway.

Yours always,

Elsa'

Tears fell from Anna's eyes and the ink ran where they fell.

Hans grew impatient. "Well, what does it say? Where is she?"

"She only says she left," said Anna, acid in her voice. "She left and gave up her crown for you. I'm tired of the two of you keeping secrets from me. Hans, you have caused us too much grief. As queen, I hereby strip of your position as ambassador. Find her, if you can. You have done too much to disrupt the peace of this castle for me to ever welcome you again. Tell Elsa that she alone may return whenever she wishes. Her letter speaks of love for me, and we sisters still share that love. Go now."

Hans turned to leave. "The secret of her departure was kept from us both," he said softly. "Still, part of the riddle is known to me. The snow I saw on the North Mountain is no ordinary winter storm. Elsa has returned to her ice palace. I will go and speak with her. Goodbye, my queen."

Anna was silent as the cold echo of Hans' boots echoed in the hall. Without a word to anyone, Hans prepared his horse and winter gear. He had no idea of why Elsa would leave, knowing only that it was not apprehension concerning the wedding. Something else motivated her. He could only guess what that something was. He rode out of Arendelle alone. As a sailor, Hans knew something of what Elsa felt. Many of the anchors that held her to her familiar life were suddenly pulled away from her. She was adrift. Losing her crown, her family, and her people must have made her desperate. Still, she had him. He would go to her, comfort her, and make a happy wife of her. As he rode, Hans remembered his promise that he would make the marriage worth more than the crown. His vow carried him, allowing him to brave the storm that whipped him with cold. His horse suffered with him, loyalty burning in both their hearts to overcome the test they faced. When Hans reached the ice palace, he found himself in the eye of the storm. "She must have wanted someone to come to her. A storm of her making does not need to have an eye." He found a sheltered hollow for his horse and used what dead wood he found there to build a fire. He brought back more wood for his tired steed, along with some evergreen branches for a simple bed. "I wish I could do more for you," Hans complained, taking some hay from his saddlebag, "but Elsa needs me too." His tired horse lay on the bed and ate as Hans piled more wood on what was now a comfortable fire. He stroked his horse's mane, and then looked up to the staircase. Hans climbed the stairs, recalling his combat with a golem of snow. There was no resistance now. The gates swung open and Hans strode into the castle.

His steps on the ice were the only sound he heard. A warning stirred in him. Suddenly, he heard Elsa's steps above him. He looked up to his darling. "I love you." It was rather an ironic thing for her say, considering the circumstances.

"And I love you," he replied. "Elsa, why have you come to your refuge?"

"I wanted to talk to you, alone and far from the troubles of Arendelle." Elsa's voice carried the same fey quality as when she had decided to abdicate. "You were courageous to come here. Why did you come, rather than forget me?"

"I couldn't forget my true love," Hans was confused by this. "When my life was pure misery, you were the queen who brought order from anarchy and the pillar where my world was about to fall. My heart glows with you here." He felt a familiar inspiration. Love gave him just the right words.

"You might find wanting me more pleasant than having me," Elsa returned. "What would you do if you fell in love with me, only to discover that I really am a monster inside? What will you do now that you will have no kingdom?"

"I couldn't tell the difference." Hans smiled. "The pain of longing was always so much like the thrill of loving. Elsa, you have stolen my heart, captured my dreams, and illuminated my life. I cannot help but love you, no matter who you are. At first, I had only the simple desire to adore you; and that was granted instantly. Still, I would give up every kingdom that has ever risen and every jeweled crown, if only we could be together." Hans was lost in his rapture as his deepest sentiment cascaded from him.

"And what if I made you live in the miserable cold, here in my ice palace?" Elsa asked, her face finally showing some tenderness as she leaned on the rail.

"It doesn't matter where we are." Hans felt like he was drunk on love. Elsa's words might have wounded him before, yet his passion now burned without change. "It's paradise as long as we're together. Oh, Elsa! Happiness would follow us like a sunbeam in a dim world, with music and sweetness wherever we go. Won't you come back with me?"

"I would have to return if I don't want to see you die in this cold," said Elsa. She batted her eyelashes and sparkling snowflakes fell from them.

Hans' smile grew when Elsa mentioned returning with him. "I would die happily, if only it could be with you. Why, I wouldn't even perceive a waste, as if I had made no wrong choices in life and could part with my future freely."

Elsa smiled back at him. "That is well, for we are in the place where life and death meet."

He was confused. His hand prevailed over his mind's restraint to fly to his sword-hilt. He could not reconcile his trust in Elsa with what she had just said to him. Hans bowed his head, at a loss for what more to say. He dropped his sword and felt a chill in his heart where there was warmth before. Elsa admired her handiwork, for Hans' heart had been pierced by an icicle keener than the sharpest sword and truer than the straightest arrow. Elsa descended the stairs at a leisurely pace. She bent close to him in the frigid, cavernous hall. Mist poured from her lips as the sound of her breathing was all to be heard. "Are you pleased now, Hans?" Elsa cooed in his ear. "This must be paradise with us together." She caressed him with genuine love, knowing it was wasted on her victim.

Hans was incapable of breathing, but silently mouthed, "You take my breath away." Life flowed and dripped from Hans in steaming crimson as he sank down the silvery-blue spike to rest on a deep quilt of snow, which bit even his failing senses with cruel, freezing cold. In spite of what she had done, his last thoughts were of absurd love for Elsa, though she never knew.

"Now I can keep you and love you forever." Elsa admired her trophy, wondering if they really lived their lives as they should have. "That is a flaw I am glad Anna never discovered," Elsa mused, "my hatred has always been greater than my love."

The conflict between hate and love was the great choice Elsa truly dreaded. As long as Hans lived, her grudge made another everlasting winter in Arendelle a constant risk. Even so, his death was not a permanent solution. Elsa knew she needed to remain in her ice palace, unaware of her cherished realm's hardships to keep her overprotective rage from destroying it. She herself was a constant danger, though she hated to think so. She never returned to Arendelle. Unleashing her nature in that moment turned Elsa into a being more magical than mortal. And Elsa, the Snow Queen, never saw another human being until she stole Kai away from Gerda, but Andersen will tell you that story.

**Epilogue: Another Time**

Queen Anna and King Kristoff were out riding in the countryside when they recognized an old, half-wild horse with tattered winter gear. It never bore another rider.


End file.
